Once Upon A Time
by Quaxicoffelees
Summary: Ame is a sophomore with elemental powers. What happens when she starts to fall for a certain delinquent at Sky High? Dead; No Longer Writing.
1. Chp 1 Wish Upon A Star

DISCLAIMER: I will say this once and only once. I don't own Sky High or any of the characters except Ame. Got it? Good. I also don't own any of the music - it is based purely on what I am listening to at the time and/or what inspired the chapter. That's about all.

_When you wish upon a star_

_Makes no difference who you are_

_Anything your heart desires_

_Will come to you_

* * *

She sighed, glancing around the neighborhood. Raining. Just perfect. She loved rain - it usually matched her moods, from a soft shower of gentle disappointment and heartbreak to a harsh downpour of furious pain and hatred. 

Her straightened brown hair shifted a bit in the breeze that blew past, ruffling the smooth locks and revealing her pristine, pale white skin. Her lips were a striking contrast, being a rich, bloody red that shimmered in a watery sort of way, her eyes black holes of an endless oblivion lined in the same dark black with a fine-cut precision. Quickly, she bowed her head, ducking under her hood of her pullover sweater. It was gray, her jeans a now soaked and slightly dirty deep blue, flaring out over her once new black converse. She glanced at her nails - chipped black with specks of red that she had dripped on due to boredom on the long plane-ride there.

A tall house stood out from all the others at the end of the road. It was a normal, two story house painted carefully into a light periwinkle. The garden was a rainbow display of flowers that wove their way up the wines to cover the pillars. Pink passion flowers, intertwining with rosary vine and devils ivy, sweetheart vine lifting the small pale-blue-purple blossoms of cape leadwort, even jasmine - all easy to identify. Around the ledges were asparagus ferns, bright orange croton, blood red poinsettia's, a bit of Japanese aralias, white sail plants poking above them and a few swirled red-orange-blended-to-yellow kefir lilies beside them. In the center of the lawns, meters away from such lovely motif, were matching white wash marble fountains, the exact same marble that made the academy. Spouting crystalline water, diamond like in the warm sunshine that fell around them, bathing the campus with a soothing atmosphere. Colorful pansies, snapdragons, and slipper flowers caught the reflection of the multihued prisms that splashed from the spring. To prove that nothing can be perfect, however, sakura blossoms spiraled around, dancing delicately in the light zephyr only to land gently on the glass surface of the water. Stepping on the walkway of crackled slate, she made her way to the unlocked door.

The inside was just as lavish as the outside. Carpets of expensive, deep crimson plush or rich chocolate and mocha velvet ran wall to wall, each patterned with different story of intricate weavings. The walls themselves were the same mocha color, albeit a bit lighter in shade - like the inside of a Mexican adobe house. The windows were French styled, opening with pristine white shutters that held six panes, columned in two's for the length of three rows, though they were so remarkably clean that it seemed like there was no glass at all, simply the bright streams of the suns rays. The mahogany staircase was polished to a glassy look - mirroring everything around it, it's stairs covered in a thick rug - like Hollywood's red carpet. A woman stood there like a hawk, her arched eyebrows raised unevenly to match her smirk.

"Welcome to my home, Ame. Your things are in your room upstairs, second room on the right - first is the bathroom. I'm afraid I won't be able to stay and help, I've been called to watch the release of a few of last years students who were serving time in juvenile court over the year. I'll be back in a few hours, and perhaps we can get to know each other a little better. Would you like to stay or come with me?"

"I'll stay, if that's alright. Wander around a bit to get a general feel of the area."

"That's fine. There's a phonebook in the kitchen, and a bit of money to order dinner in case you get hungry and I'm not back. I trust you are responsible enough for that." In a flash of blinding light, the lady disappeared.

Dully, Ame treaded up the stairs, entering the second room on the right and beginning to unpack her few boxes of things.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Blank, pristine walls surrounding her, the window seat closed off to stop the afternoon storm from washing the space in its blinding gray wash of light, a four-poster bed set in the corner with the drapes of gauzy white mist hiding whatever lay inside, and a polished ash wood arrangement of handcrafted, intricate rose-petal designed desk, a tall and narrow bookshelf, and a dresser on the opposite wall. Atop the dresser was a white rose, just blossoming yet already withering away. Dreary, really.

Just how she liked it. Her room was now perfect. All she needed was to finish alphabetically and numerically organizing her nine manga collections, the Harry Potter series, Lord of the Rings box set, and Winnie the Pooh assortment on the bookshelf and put her clothes into the dresser and she'd be finished. Not to mention setup her laptop (complete with speakers, mouse, and two controllers) on the desk, the cheap black-and-white TV along with the various consoles she owned (PS2, Xbox, Sega, Super Nintendo, Nintendo 64, and Atari) - then everything would be perfect. If one looked in her room, it would appear she was an extremely organized electronic freak that was spoiled and probably a bit strict, but that was far from true.

Ame was an orphan that had been put into foster care, yet was now the legal daughter of a woman named Powers. Her family had died in a bizarre accident when she was ten. That had been six years and twelve homes ago. The girl pondered once in a while what her life would have been like if her parents were still alive, and would shudder at the possibilities. Death, physical and verbal abuse leading to asylums or hospitals, and neglect. Not pleasant.

As she logged into her MSN account and turned up her music ("Wish Upon A Star", her favorite childish song) she thought of the same things, and then what her new school would be like. Only three or so months left of summer, after all.

She stood at her window, gazing up. It was dark, the stars shining brightly like some sort of romance movie where Juliet wishes for her Romeo. And, just as Fate would have it, a shooting star lit up the sky, soaring freely across the sunset horizon.

"I wish that I'll actually enjoy this year. How's that for sappy, Fate?"


	2. Chp 2 Hell Song

_Part of me won't agree_

_'Cause I don't know if it's for sure_

_Suddenly, suddenly I don't feel so insecure_

_Anymore…_

* * *

Above, the sky was an ominous, heavy gray, the thick fog clouds crying a harsh tantrum of needle-like rain that cascaded in all directions as the stinging wind howled threateningly in the depressing, frightening atmosphere. Ame carried her black leather backpack outside, holding her black umbrella over her head with her right hand. She donned a black-and-white striped long-sleeve shirt, as she always had, a black collared tee-shirt over it, her flare blue jeans, black converse with Japanese kanji characters on whatever space was available, her silky hair in two long braids that reached half-way down her back. In her left hand, she scrolled through the list of songs on her silver iPod.

Two other teens stood on the corner, where the assigned 'bus stop' was. One was a brunette male in a red shirt and blue jean-jacket that matched his jeans, the other a redhead female dressed in a flowy green shirt and white pants - a hippie and a prep.

"Bus stop to Sky High?" Ame inquired monotonously. They blinked, ending their makeout session and blushing at the thought someone had caught them..

"Yeah. Are you a Freshman?" the boy replied

"Sophomore. You?"

"Same. I'm Will Stronghold, and this is my girlfriend Layla. "

"I could tell," the girl muttered, turning her head. "I'm Ame."

"It's nice to meet you. What's your power?" the other girl asked curiously.

"You tell me first."

"I'm have supper-strength and can fly, like my parents," Will stated.

"I control plants."

"Elemental, like me. I can control rain - water in general, but specifically rain." The couple grinned as a yellow bus pulled up.

"Cool." The two got on, followed by Ame. "Sit with us. I'm sure Ethan doesn't mind sharing his seat." She twitched, although it was unnoticeable to most of the others on the bus. She made her way there, putting her iPod into her backpack and sliding into the seat given to her.

"Hey! Who're you?" a blonde 'gangster' inquired loudly. Beside him was a gothic, purple-hair girl who rolled her eyes.

"Ame, Sophomore. I can control water. You two?"

"Zach Braun, sophomore. I can glow, but can also control certain types of radiation, " the blonde said proudly. " This is my girlfriend - "

"Magenta. I can shape shift. Into a guinea pig and other animals."

"And I'm Ethan! I melt." Ame twitched again, shifting a bit to the edge of the seat.

"Are you related to Lash? He wears the same clothes as you. Are they his?" Layla started.

"Lash? Nope. Dunno who he is. I just moved here from Washington, after being in Japan for three years. Who's he?"

"He got sent to prison for trying to take over the world with a few other people last year. Will saved everyone. I heard he'll be back this year with two of them - Speed and Penny - and they have to redo their sophomore year," Magenta declared, glaring out the window.

"He likes to pick on newbie's and Freshman. And the whole sidekick class, as well," Zach added.

"Elaborate."

"Sky High is a high school, so there's the normal four years - Freshman, Sophomore, Junior, and Senior. They're all split into groups - Sidekick and Hero class. Sidekicks have a lack of useful powers, while Hero's have the better ones."

"Self-explanatory. And what about newbie's?"

"Well, transfer students and such. Like you. You're not a Freshman, and I doubt you'll be in Sidekick class with Elemental powers." Ame nodded, turning her gaze down the aisle.

Before she could question them further, they were all fastened into their seats with belts that seemingly appeared out of nowhere. The bus maneuvered itself onto a closed off ramp. She gripped the edge of the seat, closing her eyes tightly and biting her lip.

Somehow, she had managed to pass out before the other students started screaming.

"Hey, Ame - are you alright?" Black orbs fluttered open like a soothing butterfly taking flight. She shook her head, sitting up and blinking.

oOoOoOoOoOo

"What happened?"

"You passed out," Layla stated, standing up. "We decided it might be best if we let you lay down before going to the nurses office. Unless you feel better?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just - a bit scared of high places. I wasn't expecting that, so I freaked out. Anyway, where - "

Ame was cut off as a blur sped around them, causing a slight whirlwind that forced the group closer together. A tall, lanky male stepped forward, and the blur stopped, revealing a 'chubby' teen that grinned evilly. The taller one resembled her, which was surprising. Lash, she guessed - after all, they wore the same clothes, which Magenta and explained on.

"Hello newbie! We're the Sky High welcoming committee! We'll be collecting that ten-dollar new student fee," the 'chubby' one declared. Ame raised an eyebrow.

"Is that so? Well, first I'll have to ask who you are, what year and class, and your power."

"Why?"

"Because I said so. Think of it as a fair trade-off." The assumed Lash drew his elongated hand back, smirking a bit.

"Alright. Lash and Speed, Sophomore Hero class - I can stretch and he runs fast."

"Oh the irony," Ame muttered, pulling out two five-dollar bills and handing each of them one.

"And you?" Speed demanded.

"Ame 'Powers', Sophomore Unknown class since I just came here from Washington - I can control water. Are we even?"

"Powers? As in Principal's daughter or something?" Will piped up in surprise.

"I'd prefer not to go THAT far. She adopted me, that's all. So, Sir Lash and Squire Speed, are we even?" she repeated.

"For now, Miss Ame," Lash said in polite sarcasm. With that, the two ran off to torment other students - such as the group of Freshmen that had just appeared, scampering around in their little herd.

"You didn't have to give them money," Layla told her.

"All is fair in love and war - and trade," Ame replied with an air of aristocracy, turning her iPod back on and flipping to another song; Sum41 was good at a time like this.


	3. Chp 3 Dirty Little Secret

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
__(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret  
Who has to know?_

* * *

The sophomore's lined up in three rows, staring nervously at the center of the room. Coach Boomer, as he had introduced himself, was staring them all down, his sights finally landing on Ame.

"New girl, eh? Come here," he barked. She rolled her eyes, walking toward him. " Name? "

"Ame - Powers."

"Principal Powers…hn. Power up." Silence.

"What?"

"Show me your powers," he snapped, tapping his pen on the clipboard. Her eyes narrowed, and she glanced outside. It had gone from a depressing rain to sunshine galore.

"Do you have water anywhere? It stopped raining, and it might get a bit out of hand if I made it start again…" The man glared.

"SIDEKICK!" His voice made her stumble backward a bit.

"But I didn't do anything."

"Exactly! Next!"

"That's not fair. You can't go around grading people because YOU can't supply them with what they need. It's prejudice," she pointed out.

"NEXT!" Her eyes flashed a hazy white, and the sun disappeared. Outside was the crash of a downpour, thunder and lightening striking dangerously close the lawns of Sky High. After a few seconds, the greenery had been flooded over in a thin layer of water, quickly rising.

"Hey, what's wrong with her? She stopped moving," Zach whispered to his friends. Indeed, Ame was simply standing their, as lifeless as a rag doll.

"I think her powers took control of her," Ethan whispered back. The group watched in shock as Coach Boomer stepped back, as if unsure of what to do and possibly - just maybe - a bit frightened of her.

"Should we do something?" Layla suggested. "To try and get her to stop?" Will nodded, darting over and grabbing her shoulders before anyone could stop him.

"Ame, Ame. Get a hold of yourself," he growled, shaking her back and forth. After a few good neck-breaking shakes, the girl collapsed in his arms, and the storm dissipated as if nothing had happened. Quietly, Coach Boomer regained his posture, gritting his teeth and gesturing for Will to take her to the nurse.

"Hero."

oOoOoOoOoOo

"Hero class? Meh."

"What happened?" the stranger inquired coldly. She refused to answer, but then came up with the excuse:

"I got angry. I lost control because I was determined to prove myself. Second time in my whole life that it's happened. Oh! Fruit cup - delicious!"

It was lunch by the time Ame had recovered. Another student, with black hair and red streaks that reached his shoulders, wearing a sort of sexy leather jacket, had come to get her and show her around. He was distant - not that Ame minded much - and quite helpful.

"So anyway, you are?"

"Warren Peace."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Unenthusiastic. Ame Powers. So, what classes do I get?"

"Here." He handed her a sheet of paper.

"This is all boring. Advance everything. And gym? Eh…Oh well." She shrugged, sighing. "So what's gym like here anyway? With the powers and all."

"Save the Citizen. Doll being slowly dropped onto a machine, Hero versus Villain. The usual ones would be Will and Layla versus Lash and Speed." Ame giggled.

"Sounds like it's couple against couple, the way you put it."

"Wouldn't be surprised," Warren muttered, stopping in front of two solid mahogany doors, polished to a mirror-like sheen. "Library. That ends our tour."

"Thanks," she called, watching him walk away. She frowned. "He really needs a girlfriend."

oOoOoOoOoOo

School had ended in no excitement. It had only been an hour of wandering around the grounds, yet she had managed to get lost. In a library, no less. Although, then again, the library took up the whole second floor, so it wasn't exactly embarrassingly irrational. Enormous mahogany bookshelves that gave a width of two persons worth, stacked with faded books covered in a thin layer of dust and dirt. Cobwebs hung in empty corners of the Renaissance arched ceiling, looming down like a veil trying to catch you. It was a bit surprising that it wasn't called "the useless attic of the endless oblivion of manuscript" instead of a library that dated back to the medieval age. The only section apparently used was the computer lab, a glowing blue lighthouse that bathed its eerie aura on the right of the floor.

It was like a horror movie in a haunted house. She was drifting aimlessly, desperate to find a way back to civilization. Twice she had glimpsed the computer lab, and numerous times she had been through the fantasy and sci-fi section.

Alone. Lost. Never to be seen again. It was getting late. In a place she didn't want to be at. What else could go wrong? No, scratch that - it would jinx the situation if he thought that way. It was best to be optimistic in the dreary place. Perhaps there was a map somewhere…

She turned a corner, dully scanning the historical fiction section. Then she made her way down to history, and a blinding white light burst as he exited the wall of books. The windows peering out onto the landscape - he was at the other side of the library.

Some would find it astonishing to see him there, actually studying - or, well, reading. A thick math book opened toward the beginning of the middle, a sheet of clean paper and a calculator close at hand. Wavy brown hair cascading around his face, listlessly dawdling as he spun the pencil in his fingers, pausing every now and then to write something down as he scanned the chapter.

"Lash, right?" Ame piped up quietly. His head snapped up, eyes narrowing into an intimidating glare. Or, what was suppose to be intimidating. Nothing ever really scared her except the past. But enough of that.

"And you're that weird transfer kid, right?"

"Ame. What are you doing?"

"Math, what does it look like?" he growled - if looks could kill, his paper would be in microscopic shreds. "Why?"

"Want help? I'm really good at it." He stared coldly, scrutinizing her to make sure she wasn't planning anything. Defensive, and she could guess why. Her 'mother' had informed her that he was one of the teens who had been sent to solitary.

"Why?" he reiterated.

"Because one, I have nothing better to do and two, I'm sick of trying to find my way out of here and might as well take a break. If you don't want help, then fine - I'll just go find some book and read for a few hours before returning to my quest out of the world of literacy." He smirked.

"Fair trade-off, was it? I'll help you out of here if you tell me what all this junk means." She grinned.

"Righteo! You don't mind if I have music, do you?" Ame didn't feel like putting her precious iPod away - too lazy. And she was rather enjoying the track folder that was playing.

"What is it?"

"All American Rejects. Problem? I've got plenty more."

"Nah." Tossing her backpack on the floor, she situated herself in the chair across from him, skimming over the work.

"Oh! I just finished doing this! It's easy, don't worry." She quickly rewrote the directions, adding in a few diagrams. "Does that help?" A nod.

"Makes more sense." She bit her tongue, forcing herself not to smile proudly. Her demeanor never let off the aura of liking to help other people, but it was her secret desire to do something like that in a future job. "Oh, and 'Miss Ame'?"

"Yes, 'Sir Lash'?"

"Don't tell anyone, right?" She rolled her eyes sarcastically, turning up the volume of her favorite song on the track list, "Dirty Little Secret".

"Of course not!"


	4. Chp 4 Allegria

_There is a love in me raging_

_Allegria_

_A joyous, magical feeling…_

* * *

Ame had learned three very important things about Sky High within the next few weeks, and it helped her get by - albeit the fact that she felt as if she lived a double life. 

The first she learned through observation. Despite there being the basic 'rank' between Hero's and Sidekicks, there were also separate groups within those two which held certain 'power' over others. For example, Will and them were apparently 'lower class' Hero's because they had once been Sidekicks. Lash and Speed were also 'lower class' because they bullied others and were outcasts. Sidekicks with better powers also seemed to have more influence than those with useless powers - shape shifting into a beach ball was better than being able to change your hair and eye color. The second was from studying the teachers, and was somewhat the same. They praised those who came from richer or famous families, while the students with villainous backgrounds or who had gotten in the school from mere charity were practically ignored. Prejudice ruled the world of Superpowers and Sky High, it appeared.

Which led to the last thing she learned - the basic underlying of all the unfairness that was probably in any normal high school. Everything was hidden under a mask - everyone had a place and reputation to live up to, and everyone enjoyed it. For example, Ethan was well-known for being dunked the most times every year. He acted as if he had no problem with it, laughed with everyone else - but when Ame spied on him, along with other students she had randomly chosen, she found he obviously hated it, despised it, and wanted something more to his life. Which was understandable. Another student that she didn't necessarily research was Zach; he agreed to everything Magenta did, even if it was blatantly untruthful.

But the one whom she analyzed most would be Lash. She had gone to considerable lengths to find out everything she possibly could. She searched through the library's off-limits files on the backgrounds of students and teachers through an easy diversion she had gotten from Fred and George Weasley in her Harry Potter books. She interrogated numerous students through anonymous letters that led them to the unused bathroom after school to find out their point of view of it all. She's even dared to ask her 'mother', Principal Powers, who gave her vague information that only confirmed what she found in the hidden files.

Many would consider it obsession - she considered it strong curiosity.

It wasn't like she was starting to get all stalker-crazy-in-love over him. No way.

oOoOoOoOoOo

_Scattered remains of the cold concrete lay everywhere. Dust covered the scene like a forgotten doll in an empty attic. Wire stuck out at odd, dangerous angles, the tough steel crippled into phenomenal spiraling bits. A few walls still stood, unsteady, as if ready to collapse at any second. The damage was astonishing - as if someone had dropped a bomb on the place. Tattered pieces of wood hung for dear life on whatever lay standing, while other parts were stacked into jumbled piles. Crumbled remains. No earthquake, no fire - experts said that it was pressure, though how and why were a puzzle to them._

Ame awoke, sitting straight up and screaming wildly, sweaty and out of breath. She hadn't remembered or even thought of that since she had been adopted. Glancing at the clock - 5:30 AM - she stood up and shook her head, starting toward the bathroom. A long, cold shower would be nice. Quietly, she hooked up her iPod to a speaker system in the bathroom and began undressing, humming to her Cirque du Soleil tracks.

oOoOoOoOoOo

"And what are you gonna do if I don't give it back?" Speed taunted. Behind him, off to the left, Lash held Ron's hat too high for anyone to reach it by simply jumping. He was grinning, but his eyes clearly proved he didn't want to be there.

"Why can't you two just leave us alone for once?" Layla demanded, standing with her hands on her hips and glaring at them. "It's as if every chance you get you two just HAVE to come and bug us! Go annoy someone else!"

"Is that an order, Ms. Stronghold?" Speed continued, laughing as she fumed silently, Will turning a bit pink.

"Ever heard of the saying 'Pick on someone your own size'?" Ame began, rummaging ennui through her book bag.

"That'd be hard to find someone his size," Zach muttered, causing a few people eavesdropping to giggle as they passed by. Almost immediately, the blonde was knocked backward and onto the grass, Speed hovering above him furiously.

"That was low," Ame stated, dragging him up. She pushed past Speed and stared Lash straight in the eye defiantly. "May I please have the hat back? Please?"

It was as if the whole school had gone silent. The students around them were watching in awe. It wasn't every day that a feeble looking girl stood up to someone like Lash and asked something politely. She had done that to Warren a week ago, but people brushed it off as the fact that he wasn't a villain, like his father, but a mere rebellious teen with a good heart. After all, Warren at least hung out with the famous Will Stronghold - compared to the two who had gone to jail for trying to crash Sky High to the ground, well, I'm sure you get the point of how much more dramatic this situation seemed at the time.

"And if we say no?" The corner of her bloody-red lips twitched, as if she were holding back a smirk. The sky grew darker, a clap of thunder rolling overhead.

"Well, I'm sure you know how I can easily loose control of my powers, after everyone saw me at that Power Placement thing. Think of your options: The possibility of me loosing control and you getting randomly struck with lightening, or giving me the hat since I asked nicely and going on your way safely." The brunette appeared to be pondering, but Speed had darted back and whispered for him to give back the article.

"We'll settle this later, 'Miss Ame'!" he shouted teasingly as he followed his companion inside. She held her head high.

"Over tea and crumpets, right?"


	5. Chp 5 Castles In The Sky

20 hours in the course of 3 days. This is probably my hardest chapter to write simply because it's basically a background on Lash and I don't know how to make it so most everyone likes it at least a little bit. I predict OOC - I just know it. I found that the forums helped a lot -basically covered in the first four-ish paragraphs-, as did reviews -hint hint, wink wink, nudge nudge-. But if it's too bad, then I'll just have to redo it. That's what I figured, at least. So…let's see how it goes.

_Do you ever question your life? _

_Do you ever wonder why? _

_Do you ever see in your dreams _

_All the castles in the sky?_

**- DDR Ultramix**

_

* * *

_

Lunch was a time of boredom. He had decided, to himself of course, that after last years incidents, he would stick within the boundaries of the rules. Of course, he couldn't get rid of his old habits of the enjoyment of having power over others - watching weaker students cower and run was a thrill of excitement.

His step-brother had taught him that through first-hand experience. Albeit the fact his brother was older, he had no super-powers, and thus he was condescending toward Lash. Three years apart, Morgan was the 'normal' child, therefore the favorite. He could do no wrong, which was why Lash was blamed for everything Morgan had done, and if he tried to convince their parents otherwise Morgan made sure he wouldn't forget it - for at least a week or so.

Any psychiatrist probably would have said that's why he became a 'villain'. Neglected by his parents, an abusive older brother, blah blah blah. But it really wasn't that bad. His parents did prefer Morgan, but they still acted like family - at least his father treated him well. His step-mother masqueraded herself though dinner if they were talking together, or any other time they were forced to put up with each other. But that was mutual, and at least they pretended to be good. His father always asked the usual how are you, how was school, what are you planning on doing this weekend because Jean - Lash refused to call her mother - wanted to go shopping or something.

A problem family, yes. But nothing worse.

And after last years problems, disappointing his father and giving Morgan and Jean a reason add to their list of why he was a bad child, so Lash was determined to prove himself better for this year. Especially after contemplating the remark his father had gravely told him.

"Are you gonna eat that?" Speed asked, pointing to his tray still full of food.

"No." Speed shrugged, pulling the tray toward him and watching as his friend walked off. Something was wrong, Lash was acting much different after the whole incident - but he figured it wasn't his place to question. After all, Lash could take care of himself.

oOoOoOoOoOo

He had decided to walk around the school grounds for the rest of lunch - maybe skip his last three classes, or at least one or two of them. As he wandered, he came upon a classroom that he'd known to usually be empty. Last year Gwen had used it as their 'secret lair' sort of place. Now it was known as the music room - Principal Powers had inserted risers, stands, a white board, and a piano for any musically talented students to take an after school elective if they wished. So far, it was unused - until now.

From inside was a faint light, sweeping over a magnificent baby grand piano of polished black and woven silver vines, the soft trill of a piano wafting its precious and silky music toward him. Time didn't exist, unless you were counting her music. It was a sinfully sweet seduction, the way she played with not just her body and mind, but her heart and soul. Finally, the last note drifted into complete, astounded silence.

Ame, it appeared, was a prodigy with the piano.

He smirked, leaning against the door he had just entered through and closed. She stood up, stretching her arms above her head. He was compelled to applaud her talent, which startled her. Needless to say, the piano bench was suddenly upturned and a few of the front row stands hit the floor with a deafening crash.

"What the hell?" she shrieked, standing up furiously. Her extra-large black tee-shirt, worn over his trademark stripped shirt, reached halfway to her knees and was now a rumpled disarray, as was her hair that had been let down for the day in it's waterfall of waves.

"Don't look at me - I was only being polite. Aren't you suppose to applaud after someone performs?"

"It was a performance," she hissed, straightening herself out. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I WAS listening to you play, but now that you're done, I suppose I'll go find something else to amuse me." He turned to leave.  
"Music is not suppose to amuse. It is suppose to provide a means of escape, whether it be from boredom or from whatever. It is not a simple entertainment." Lash stopped, glancing back at her.

"Huh?"

"Music is the soul encasing abstract emotions and concepts - it is the closest thing to life, created and remade and destroyed over time. A picture says a thousand words, but music inspires the image." There was a pause, and he walked over, taking a seat in front of her.

"How so?" he dared. It was interesting, the way she talked with such conviction. It wasn't an interesting topic to him. And maybe, in the back of his mind somewhere, she was interesting also. But he wouldn't admit that - yet.

"There is a larger range of feeling, and can change and contrast without ruining the song. In modern music, with all the lyrics and such, you can't go from techno to rock and have the song sound good, or the same. With classical, you can do anything. From Rossini's proud cavalry of excitement expressed in the William Tell Overture to Rimsky-Korsakov's cleverly scattered and messy intricacy of Flight of the Bumblebee. There's Beethoven and his dark, terrifying power in his famous Symphony #5. Bach's heartfelt peace of depressing sadness in Suite #3, Air For G, and the refine nobility and aristocracy of Mozart's Eine Kleine Nachtmusik. Strauss' You and You Waltz, which for me draws up the scene of childish humor where a female tease ensnares her love through charm. And Offenbach's faced pace and enlightening laughter of the avid Can Can. Golliwog's Cakewalk is a fanciful dace and free flowing sort of old-fashion party song by Debussy, while the Sorcerers Apprentice hold an on-the-edge-of-your-seat collaboration of mystical dread, courtesy of Dukas. My favorites are Chopin and Tchaikovsky, though, with their consistent flexibility - Tchaikovsky's gypsy theme to Symphony #6 turns to a carefree kiddy sort of theme and then switches back to the original part, going faster and slower every five seconds or so. It differs from his mysterious curiosity portrayed in the dainty and mousy Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy in 'his' famous play. And Chopin can go from the fun and fancy free of the Minute Waltz to the lullaby and forlorn sound of the Nocturne #2 in E Flat. Now, surely you've heard at least one of those thousands of pieces I just listed off?"

Lash remained still in silent confusion. He had gotten lost within the third or forth sentence, and had randomly made note of the title's and composers she had counted. Her tones of voice gave the general impression of what the music was like, which helped. He remembered Tchaikovsky - Jean adored the plays derived from his music.

"I think I have," he finally said. "Somewhere."

"Yes. There are so many branched categories in today's music to specify what we like, yet for classical music - well, you can't really do that."

"You seem to know a lot about classical music. And here you seemed like some random punk-rock girl - if I remember hearing Glowworm correctly." She giggled.

"Since when did you know of Zach's nickname?" Lash stood up gallantly, flicking his hair to the side arrogantly.

"I know everything!" he replied just as narcissistically. "I can do anything, too." But Ame knew it was a joke. In the distance - out in the hallway - the bell rang.

"Then do you know how to play DDR?" she challenged. He faltered, blinking.

"Why?" he inquired suspiciously.

"I demand a contest, Mr. I-Know-And-Do-All! Let's see how good you really are in the face of unexpected danger," she teased, rushing out of the room. "I'll meet you here after school!"

He groaned. Morgan had a DDR system for PS2. And Lash was definitely no good. He was going to loose.

To a girl, no less!

* * *

I doesn't say what class Lash and Speed are in. So I chose Sophmore, because that makes it easier for me. Selfish, I know. And I'm going to either redo a few chapters to have less OOC and put all the characters in...once I figure out how I'm going to do that. 

This chapter was a bit off, too. Spur of the moment on music...gah. Oh well.


End file.
